wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin (playable)
| leader = Trade Prince GallywixQuest:Final Confrontation | capital = Bilgewater Harbor, Azshara | mount = Trike }} Originally the slaves of jungle trolls on the Isle of Kezan, the goblin race was forced to mine kaja'mite ore out of the volcanic bowels of Mount Kajaro. The trolls used this potent mineral for their voodoo rituals, but it had an unexpected effect on the slaves who were in constant contact with it: kaja'mite generated a startling new cunning and intelligence in the goblins. Crafting their own powerful artifacts of engineering and alchemy in secret, the goblins soon overthrew their oppressors and claimed Kezan for their homeland. The mines that had been their prison, their slave camp, and the base of their rebellion now became the city of Undermine. Weaving through the heart of the island in a dizzying network of tunnels, vaults, and lava tubes, Undermine epitomizes the goblins' complex, unpredictable mindset. The goblins' natural greed soon lifted them to prominence as masters of mercantilism. Trade princes arose during the First War as the cleverest goblins learned to take advantage of the strife. Great fortunes were amassed, and the Isle of Kezan became a hub for fleets of goblin trading ships. One of the trade princes agreed to lend his faction's services to the Horde in the Second War. Following the Horde's defeat, the goblins learned from their colleague's failed example, and soon they realized that their profits could double if they weren't stuck in such a restrictive relationship. By the end of the Third War, goblins were providing weaponry, vehicles, and devious services to both the Horde and the Alliance. This wouldn't last forever... Recently, the goblins of Kezan have found a new enemy in the Alliance – unexpected and unprofitable encounters with this faction have driven certain trade princes from their comfortable neutrality. Reforging old pacts with their one-time allies, the goblins have been welcomed into the Horde with open arms. Induction to the Horde The Cataclysm expansion will introduce the goblin race to the Horde. Goblin players will be able to choose between playing a death knight, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, shaman, warlock or warrior. Your Character When starting a Goblin character, the first six levels are played on the island of Kezan, where you go through the last days of the island before the Second Sundering. After escaping, the ship you are traveling on sinks, leaving you floating on a plank from the shipwreck to the Lost Isles. Near-death, a goblin sits next to you, not knowing you are the one that saved the goblins from death. Another goblin uses Goblin Jumper Cables and resurrects you. Starting attributes Racial Abilities Jokes The following can be triggered with the /silly command. Male Goblins *"Oooooh, I got it. What if we were to ORGANIZE crime." *"She told me to tie her up and do whatever I wanted to her. So I took her stereo." *"When in doubt, blow it up." *"I dabbled in gold farming, but I couldn't get the coins to sprout." *"Skip to step three: Profit!" *"One word: Plastics." Female Goblins *"Out of the way you nub Goblin." *"Yes, I'm a gold digger. And copper, and silver." *"I'm a free spirit, I don't like to be tied down. Oh, you mean that literally. I'm totally into that." *"Skip to step three: Profit!" *"You have to keep up. Everything these days is now, now, now; me, me, me; murder, murder, murder." *"If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again." *"With the right bribes ANYTHING is street legal." *"I don't make jokes, I make money." Gallery File:Goblin playable concept.jpg|Concept art File:Cataclysmpreviewpanel_020.jpg|A concept for the goblin racial mount File:Chopper cataclysm.JPG|Similar type of hot rod at Cataclysm quest in Kezan. File:CataclysmGoblin2.jpg|Horde Goblins File:Fashion-Chic-Goblin.jpg|Superstylin' Goblin! File:Goblin Death Knights.jpg|Male and Female Goblin Death Knights File:Goblin Mage.jpg|Concept art File:Goblin physique.jpg|Concept art Goblin creation screen.jpg|Goblin creation screen. Video uv4b7lnAQZA Trivia *Although goblins are one of the main engineering trainers throughout the game they did not receive a racial bonus to engineering, likely because Gnomes already have this Racial, though two of the goblin racial abilities (Rocket Blast and Rocket Barrage) still relate to engineering. Goblin engineering is still grounded in alchemy and chemistry (see: Goblin Rocket Fuel). *Despite Trade Prince Gallywix harboring a hatred for orcs, betraying the player, abandoning the player goblins to take over Azshara and attempting to kill Thrall and the player; Thrall still makes him become racial leader again. *The /silly joke "One word: Plastics." is a reference to the film 'The Graduate' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSxihhBzCjk link. *The /silly joke "Skip to step three: Profit!" is a reference to the South Park episode titled Underpants Gnomes. "Step one is steal Underpants; Step two is...; Step three is profit!" *The /silly joke "She told me to tie her up and do whatever I wanted to her. So I took her stereo." *The /silly joke "When in doubt, blow it up." may be a reference to an episode of Mythbusters where Jamie says "When in doubt, C4." * The trait "Better Living Through Chemistry" is a reference to the DuPont advertising slogan of 1935-1982. *Goblin male NPCs will occasionally say "If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere" a well known phrase used by Frank Sinatra in the song titled "New York, New York". References External links es:Trasgo (jugable) ru:Гоблин (доступно игроку) pl:Goblin (playable) Category:Goblins Category:Horde races